


Flying

by OnlyAPerfectDisaster



Series: An Adventure in Jackunzel DrabbleVerse [1]
Category: ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAPerfectDisaster/pseuds/OnlyAPerfectDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants Rapunzel to go flying with him. For some reason, she says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> GUYSSS.... Jackunzel has quickly become my OTP. This is my first finished Jackunzel work. I hope you like it!

He wanted her to go flying with him. He’d asked before, sure, but she had never said yes. That was, until today. She had no clue why she’d said yes and still had no clue when she’d braided her long hair back so it wouldn’t get caught anywhere.  
Now, when she was standing on his staff behind him, she still had no clue. That was until he spoke.  
“Punzie, you ready?”  
She nods into his shoulder, arms tightening around his waist where he’d placed them, telling her to hold on tight. He then proceeds to whisper to the wind, sending a cold draft around them, slightly lifting her skirt form her ankles as they lifted off, a small laugh bubbling from her chest.  
Now, she knew why she’d said yes. It was all of this, the adrenalin rush from this new adventure, the feel of him against her, the look of joy on his face when he looked back at her. She was glad she’d said yes.


End file.
